A Night To Remember
by daimajin 5
Summary: [Complete. Final Chp6 added with an extensive farewell letter from D5]Robin and Starfire have finally started dating formally, the other Titans are out, and Starfire invites Robin up to her room...incredibly terrifying twist, a dark fic to the end.
1. One

A Night to Remember

Robin and Starfire always liked each other, and it was always obvious to everyone but them. Finally, Robin and Starfire shyly decided to start dating officially. The other Titans were happy for them and encouraged their relationship by disappearing and letting Robin and Starfire be alone. This night was such an occasion. Cyborg was out partying, and Raven and Beast Boy went out to a poetry club. It was half past midnight, and Robin and Starfire sat next to each other on the couch in the Titan's living room. The television was on, but neither of them was really watching it. Robin had a large bowl of popcorn in his lap and was sneaking looks at Starfire every couple of seconds. Starfire slyly scooted toward Robin, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Hiya Star…" said Robin nervously. He was about to offer her some popcorn, when she kissed him. Robin's eyes widened with shock. He shyly kissed her back, trying not to blush. Starfire pulled her head back, ending the kiss and gazed seductively at Robin.

"Come upstairs to my room"said Starfire, narrowing her eyes. She stood up and walked slowly toward her room, not looking back to see if Robin was following. Robin stood up awkwardly, forgetting about the bowl of popcorn, and letting it smash on the floor. He couldn't believe this was happening. He smacked himself for hesitating, and jogged after Starfire to her room.

Robin entered Starfire's room and she immediately closed and locked the door behind him.

"Starfire, I don't know about this… I mean what if something happens?" muttered Robin, looking at his feet. Starfire ignored him and closed the curtains on her great windows.

"I'm serious Star, listen, what if…" Starfire kissed Robin again, silencing his bothersome worries. She smiled and pushed Robin down onto her bed. Robin closed his eyes as she gently tugged of his mask. Robin enjoyed the feeling of air on his newly exposed skin shortly, before Starfire simply replaced his mask with a blindfold.

"Star what is this? I can't see!" said Robin halfheartedly. Part of enjoyed this crazy, wild idea. Robin heard Starfire open a drawer and move things around .Robin then felt his hands being roughly tied together behind his back with a thick rope.

"Hey! What's this for Star!" exclaimed Robin, getting suspicious.

"It's so you can't escape!" replied Starfire excitedly.

_Of cours_e_, so I can't wimp out of a good time_ thought Robin

"Robin, you foolish boy" laughed Starfire "No struggle at all."

Robin twitched. Her voice sounded different. It sounded deeper, and more noticeably, it sounded _sinister_. Robin's speculations were interrupted as felt Starfire's lips tickle his neck. The tickling sensation was replaced by a stabbing, excruciating pain as Starfire bit deep into his neck.

"AhhhhhHHH!"

Robin choked as blood filled his throat. Blood was squirting in the air from Robin's neck and staining the ceiling. Starfire savagely bit into his neck again, and tore out a chunk of meat, pulling her head back rapidly. More blood burst from the wound and splattered all over Starfire. Robin's pain began to fade and he grew numb. The last thing her heard was Starfire chewing noisily and grunting. Starfire's feast had only begun.


	2. Two

Raven and Beast Boy stumbled into the Tower around one in the morning. They were laughing and chatting as they walked down the hall toward the living room when they stopped dead in front of Starfire's room. A dark pool of blood flowed out from under the door and emptied into a large puddle in the hall. Raven spoke first, breaking the silence.

"Starfire? Are you okay?"

Raven and Beast Boy waited a minute, and there was no reply. Beast Boy leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door, only to pull it back, spooked. Raven saw the bizarre look in Beast Boy's eyes.

"What did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"I heard a sort of _munching_, like something wet and squishy getting eaten" replied Beast Boy fearfully. Raven nodded grimly at Beast Boy, and Raven and Beast Boy both rammed the door. Their combined force broke the door down, splintering it into several pieces. Raven and Beast Boy ran into the room, pushed by the momentum of their ram, and were shocked at what they found.

Starfire was hunched over her bed, her head bobbing up and down, and she appeared to be eating something very sloppily, without using her hands. Blood stained the walls, ceiling, and floor. Raven and Beast Boy inched closer to Starfire.

"Starfire?" asked Beast Boy cautiously, putting a hand on her shoulder slowly. Starfire suddenly stopped eating at the contact and whirled around facing Beast Boy. Beast Boy gasped when he saw her face; it was covered with blood, especially around her mouth, and her eyes were no longer emeralds but completely black. Starfire hissed at Beast Boy and then let out several low, animalistic grunts. Beast Boy tried to shove Starfire back but she dodged his hands and lunged into him, knocking him over backwards.

"GET BACK! GET… AHHHHHH!" screamed Beast Boy as Starfire bit into is face, attempting to tear off his nose with her teeth. Blood flowed into Beast Boy's eyes and mouth, blinding and choking him as he frantically tried to shove off Starfire. Just when Beast Boy thought she would bite again, Starfire flew backwards off him into the wall behind her bed. She hit the wall hard, and made a grotesque snapping sound before falling limp to the floor. Raven's eyes lost their glow and she lowered her hand.

"Raven my face! She bit my face!" cried Beast Boy painfully, holding his throbbing face in his hands, oblivious that she had just saved his life. Raven ignored the sputtering Beast Boy and walked toward Starfire's bed.

"Ugh. Looks like Robin wasn't as lucky as you were" stated Raven grimly.

Beast Boy walked over to where she was and gasped at what he saw. What Starfire had been eating earlier was a very fresh corpse. The meat on the face was completely eaten, leaving only a bloodied skull with two glaring eyes and a full head of black hair. Parts of the torso were eaten at too, as the corpse's ribcage and small intestine were visible. Beast Boy's eyes then came upon the most horrific detail of all, a small "R" on the corpse's shirt.

"No…" Beast Boy backed away, sickened, unable to believe what had happened.

"Get to the phone. Dial 912, that's the number we want for things like this. I'll deal with her" said Raven calmly.

Beast Boy nodded and shuffled out of the room, still holding his face. Raven approached Starfire's limp form, and set to work.


	3. Three

Raven crouched over Starfire's slumped form, chanting silently. After several minutes, she stood up and walked into the hallway, her spell complete. As she walked toward her room, she pondered Beast Boy's whereabouts. As if on cue, she tripped over him and stumbled a few steps. She turned to examine him.

Beast Boy was limp, and his eyes were closed. He was on the floor with his arms and legs sticking out in awkward positions, suggesting that he had suddenly fallen. Raven bent over and shook him slightly. Beast Boy's eyes opened slowly, and looked at Raven's face as it came into focus.

"Wha..? I must have passed out on the way to the phone…" mumbled Beast Boy, struggling to his feet.

"Shouldn't you be watching Starfire?" said Beast Boy.

"I placed a holding spell on her. She's not going anywhere."

Beast Boy looked unusually pale and sickly. He coughed several times, and rubbed his head, groaning softly.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Raven, concerned.

"Yeah, fine" responded Beast Boy, taking several nervous steps. Beast Boy smiled, but then stumbled forward, losing his balance, and grabbed Raven's shoulder for support.

"Actually, I might be feeling just a little bit ill…" said Beast Boy. Raven helped Beast Boy get to his dark room and tucked him into his bed carefully. She put her hand on his forehead, and removed it.

"You have a high fever you know" said Raven. Beast Boy didn't respond, already asleep. Raven watched him sleep thoughtfully for a few moments, and then left the room. As she reached the hallway she heard loud noises coming from Beast Boy's room, and rushed back in. Beast Boy was vomiting over the side of his bed, holding his abdomen.

"Get… me… medicine… I feel…sick…" said Beast Boy painfully, collapsing unconscious into his own vomit. Beast Boy's eyes were half open, and his body twitched violently. Raven picked up Beast Boy's room phone, only to discover that it was dead. Raven ran down the hall, down the stairs, and into the Titan's main bathroom. She ripped open several cabinets and snatched all the pills and medicine she could find, and rushed back to Beast Boy's room, hoping that she was not too late.


	4. Four

Raven ran upstairs to Beast Boy's room with her arms full of various pill bottles. She stumbled through his door, dropping several bottles in her haste. Beast Boy lay sprawled in his bed, and his breathing was loud and strained. He slowly turned his head toward Raven and looked at her sadly, pain in his eyes.

"I'm back Beast Boy, and here, I got some medicine for you" murmured Raven comfortingly.

She took opened a pill bottle labeled "Pain Relief", struggling with the hermetic seal. She took out two capsules and gently opened Beast Boys mouth. She placed them inside and ordered him to swallow. He slowly obliged, closing his eyes. Raven held his head in her arms and watched him, concerned. Beast Boy coughed and struggled to sit up, but failed.

"Raven…thanks…" whispered Beast Boy, still in her arms.

"You don't need to thank me…" replied Raven softly.

"I just…want you…to know…" croaked Beast Boy, visibly struggling to continue talking.

"To know what?" asked Raven.

"…that I…I…I…ohhh Ahhh!" Beast Boy screamed in pain clutching his stomach. Beast Boy continued to moan and sweat dripped down his face. Beast Boy gave a final twitch and fell unconscious. Raven hugged him tightly, and wept. His suffering was painful to her, as was Starfire's condition and Robin's tragic death. She wept for her friends, and hoped that Beast Boy would recover from this irrational illness. Raven was exhausted and decided to lie down next to Beast Boy, if only for a moment, so she could recover some strength.

Cyborg drove the T-car calmly up the Titan's drive way and carefully parked. He hummed to himself merrily as he walked into the Titan's common room. As he passed the bathroom he noticed the mess that Raven had made earlier. Bottles, soap, tooth brushes and towels lay scattered across the floor. Cyborg stopped humming, feeling the eerie miasma in the all too quiet tower, and rushed upstairs.

Raven stirred groggily. She looked around Beast Boy's dark room confused. Then she remembered. Starfire. Robin. Beast Boy. The night's memories flooded back to her, making her feel overwhelmed. It was still dark outside. She looked over at Beast Boy, making sure he was breathing, and then looked at his clock. It read 4:20. Raven sat up, and was snapped back into awareness when she heard noises coming from Starfire's room. She wrapped her cloak around her and ran out of Beast Boy's room.

Raven crashed into Starfire's room, wide-eyed to find Cyborg leaning over Starfire's limp form, rocking her gently, telling her to please wake up.

"No! You must get back!" yelled Raven desperately.

Cyborg turned to face her and pointed his sonic cannon at her heart.

"You… What have you done Raven?" said Cyborg shakily. He had a crazed look in his eyes; full of pain and rage.

"Cyborg, calm down. I can explain, please just listen" said Raven slowly, raising her hands into the air.

"No! Shut up! You killed her! You killed Robin! Murderer!" yelled Cyborg, firing his cannon at Raven.

The blast hit Raven's chest and sent her flying backwards into the hall. Raven's form seemed to fall in slow motion, rotating gracefully in the air and then landing softly. Raven let out a final sigh, and thought no more.

Cyborg stood over Raven, panting. He looked at her, horrified. Cyborg put one shaky hand on her shoulder.

"Raven?" asked Cyborg quietly.

There was no reply.

"Raven! Please get up! What have I done?" cried Cyborg fearfully. Cyborg turned towards Beast Boy's room, hearing foot steps. Beast Boy stood in the hallway. But he seemed different. His eyes were glazed over, and he looked at Cyborg hungrily. Beast Boy let out a fierce growl and ran at Cyborg. Before Cyborg could react Beast Boy fiercely bit into Cyborg's arm's human section and tore off a piece. Cyborg collapsed over backwards, gripping his arm painfully.

"Ahhhhh! Get back!" screamed Cyborg, socking Beast Boy hard in the jaw, sending him careening to the floor. Beast Boy let out a grunt and hopped back to his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and his grinned savagely, showing two large fangs. Beast Boy charged towards Cyborg letting out a low pitched howling noise. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon directly at Beast Boy, and fired.

Author's Note:

Well this chapter seemed extra long and extra strange. In response to the people saying that I have something against Robin and Starfire, be aware that I don't have any personal malice at all towards any of the characters! So, next chapter should include a Starfire flashback and of course the result of Cyborg and Beast Boy's struggle. Any guesses people? Anyway, if you don't like the story I sincerely apologize, and I hope you have a nice year!


	5. Five

**_Authors Note:_** Wow…I apologize for my unexpected and extended absence, you see, I fell into a coma after a boat I was on was pillaged by pirates (yes, pirates) and I received a painful blow to the head from the butt of a cutlass. When I awoke at a local hospital the doctors told me I was found by a local fisherman floating on wooden debris. He took me to town and didn't leave his name. I owe him my life. AND NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Ahhhhh! Get back!" screamed Cyborg, socking Beast Boy hard in the jaw, sending him careening to the floor. Beast Boy let out a grunt and hopped back to his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and his grinned savagely, showing two large fangs. Beast Boy charged towards Cyborg letting out a low pitched howling noise. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon directly at Beast Boy, and fired._

C H A P T E R F I V E

Raven sat comfortably on the couch of the Titan's living room, flipping the pages to her new book, _The Stranger_. She hummed softly, enjoying the time she had alone in the ever peaceful silence that so rarely occurred in the tower. Robin was in the gym, and Beast Boy and Cyborg had disappeared somewhere.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Of course, she thought, slamming her book shut glumly, it was way too good to be true. Raven stood up to investigate the noise, when its source walked into the living room. Starfire limped into sight, clutching her side and panting heavily. Blood covered her side, and oozed out from under her hand.

"Starfire are you okay?" said Raven, rushing to her.

"Yes…yes I'm fine…" said Starfire "…please don't tell Robin…"

Raven looked at Starfire curiously.

"What happened to you Starfire?"

"I was attacked…I was coming from the mall when a strange man grabbed me…he bit

me …but I star-bolted him away…"

"That's awful. Let's see to that wound- "

"No! I can do it!"

Starefire flew down the hallway towards her room and out of sight. Raven respected

Starfire, and even though she thought it a bit strange, didn't tell Robin about what happened. She checked up on Starfire before she left the tower, stopping in front of her closed door.

"Starfire it's me, are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm fine. It was only a scratch…please go out and have fun. Don't worry…Robin will be here if…anything happens…" came Starfire's weak reply.

Raven assured Starfire her secret was safe, and then swiftly proceeded to tell Robin to check in on her while she was gone.

Starfire clutched the wound in her side tightly. It simply refused to stop bleeding. The blood was not running, but slowly oozing, and the wound appeared infected. She threw yet another rag into her trash can, ruined and grabbed a new one to clean the cut. Starfire flinched as she added pressure to her side. She wouldn't let this cut upset her friends. Her eyes fluttered and she fell gently on her side.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, and a letter from me

"Ahhhhh! Get back!" screamed Cyborg, socking Beast Boy hard in the jaw, sending him careening to the floor. Beast Boy let out a grunt and hopped back to his feet. Blood dripped from his mouth and he grinned savagely, showing two large fangs. Beast Boy charged towards Cyborg letting out a low pitched howling noise. Cyborg aimed his sonic cannon directly at Beast Boy, and fired. The shot hit Beast Boy in the chest with a bass thud, and pushed him out of the window, shattering it as he passed through. Beast Boy fell eight stories into the dark swirling sea. He seemed to glow as he fell, the broken glass illuminating the night around him.

Cyborg approached the broken window slowly, almost unable to believe what he had done. He tensed as if to run after Beast Boy, but knew that it was only a moment's madness, and that Beast Boy was dead. The black ocean waves crashed savagely against the jagged spires surrounding the island, exploding into wet, white fire. Cyborg stood alone, a great shadow in the dark tower, whose only light was the dull red glow of his eye.

"It was from a bite."

Cyborg turned quickly and saw it was Raven who spoke. She was standing awkwardly, and there was blood on her chest. Raven pointed to Cyborg's bitten arm, and he realized what she meant. Cyborg then wordlessly turned and stepped out of the window. After a few seconds there was a loud splash, and Cyborg joined his best friend in the deep, cold sea.

Raven limped towards Starfire's room. She couldn't let emotions get in the way. She had to stop this disease, this awful madness, from spreading. It was her obligation to the world to do so.

_Emotions are for fools. Emotions only get in the way. _

Raven entered Starfire's room and saw Starfire lying calmly on the floor, still securely under Raven's holding spell. Raven reached over to her bed and pulled a pillow out from her beloved dead leader, brushing against his cold body.

Raven stood over Starfire. Starfire's face was plain and innocent, suggesting nothing of the horrible act she had committed.

_I feel nothing. I have no emotion._

Raven calmly placed the pillow on Starfire's face and waited. Starfire began to struggle. Raven pressed the pillow harder. After a few moments, Starfire stopped struggling. Raven then glided to her own room, and landed softly on her bed.

_I have no emotions…I feel no…I feel so much…_

Raven held her face in her hands and wept for her friends. For Robin's demise. For Starfire's deed. For Cyborg's suicide. And For Beast Boy, whom she had loved.

Raven opened her dresser and pulled out a long, curved dagger. Sadly she contemplated what she wanted to do, but then remembered Starfire's words.

""_What happened to you Starfire?"_

"_I was attacked…I was coming from the mall when a strange man grabbed me…he bit_

_me …"_

Someone had bitten Starfire. The disease was still alive. Where was the man who bit Starfire? Could he have bitten more victims? Could his victims have bitten even more victims? Was the man even the source, or was he a victim? Raven put down her dagger.

_I can't die yet. I must stop it. Before it can spread. For humanity. For my friends._

Raven pulled her hood over her head, and teleported into the night. The race begins.

**The End**

**Afterward**

_A farewell letter from Daimajin 5_

An Apology and Explanation for my Absence:

Hey, d5 here. Yeah it's a bad pen name, I know I sound retarded with it…what the fuck was I thinking? Anyway, I guess what I'm saying is thanks and sorry to all my wonderful reviewers (most of whom where pleased), I mean wow, how many do I have, like 65! Incredible. Reading them gave me a much needed boost of self-esteem.

Some people were amused, many frightened. Honestly I was going for the big slap-in-the-face crazy twist with this one. Hence the misleading title and summary. When I was writing this I had this ridiculously huge grin on my face, thinking "someone's gonna freak out when she eats him…"

Let me get to the point. Many writers simply stop writing without explanation, and it can be frustrating (no I don't have _that_ big of an ego). So here's my official notice of fan fiction death. School started, and I'm busy. Really, really busy. Maybe I'll come back next summer, but I doubt it. I think I'm through writing for the "Otaku/Akebake" crowd.

If you can't get enough of me, head on over to fiction press( right?) and read everything by "BZR." There's some weird fantasy/horror/ghost stuff I wrote there. I believe I called it "Banish the Dead!" (yeah, I know it's horribly cliché), and it's some scary stuff. The weirdest part is that the story was completely influenced by "Bless Me Ultima." Yeah, that is crazy. But like I said earlier, I'm really busy now. So don't expect anything for awhile (like anyone cares anyway).

This last chapter was my goodbye treat for my 65 (WOW) readers. I hope it's satisfactory. I love the way it ended, basically setting up a sequel starring Raven.

If for any reason you wish to contact me (hatemail, threatening me personally), then email me at the email address listed for BZR at fictionpress. I never check the one I used for Fan So good bye and thanks for everything.

…65! Wow! 


End file.
